crossover_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Oshawott777/Nitroplus Blasterz
Ein-A girl codenamed "Phantom". She was the strongest assassin for the secret organization known as Inferno. A cold-blooded killer with no known past, she changed when she met her partner. Together with him, she escaped the organization, and the two of them are now on the run. Al- The physical manifestation of spirit that lives within the world's strongest magical tome. Although she's roughly 1,000 years old, she has a petite and unassuming appearance. Despite that appearance, she has a very arrogant personality. Mora-A young dhampire- one who was born of both a vampire and a human. She may look like a young girl on the outside, she is cool, calculated, and experienced. Her superhuman athleticism giver her great prowess as a vampire hunter. Ruili-A female gynoid born from Cybernetics technology. The younger sister of Taoluo Kon, Ruili Kon's separated soul was fused back together with an installed program and learned the art of Chinese kempo. Anna-An automata that was found in the dumpster with no memory. Even though she is artificial, she has a hard time learning, takes her time, and is clumsy, but has a hard-to-hate personality. When she engages in battle, she wields silver stakes called Vernier, as they shape like wings. Saya-An inhuman being from another world. It can normally take on multiple forms, but to one Fuminori Sakisaka, who sees everything as piles of flesh, it appears as the world's only normal girl. Ignis-From ancient times, the Three Protectors have defended humanity from the shadows. She is one of them and is known as the Noblest Blade. She has a very cunning personality and her actions are crafty and calculated. Her skills are purely physical, and she hunts monsters with the use of weapons and traps. Muramasa-One of the Tsurugis that houses a spirit. She is the third bearer of the Seishuu Uemon-no-jou Muramasa, which is also known as the "cursed armor". Normally, she is a red colored spider, but due to the "human transformation law," she can also take the form of a woman. Ethica-A violent yet beautiful woman, she is an elite member of the Private Special Living Dead Stalkers. Depending on the situation, she can wield various weapons. She is very emotional and usually acts on intuition, and as a lesbian, she has a keen eye for cute girls. Saber-Even though her appearance is a girl, she is a Servant who was once the legendary swordsman. Her Noble Phantasm converts her mana into her holy sword and can project slashes of "light". Ouka-She is Nitroplus' first original mascot. Her name is Ouka Satsurikuin, the Gothic Lolita Weapon of Mass Destruction. With her trusty mysterious mammal, Mr. Pandagawa, she strives to restore her position with a sober effort. Sonico-A hard-working modern-day college student who's a part-time gravure model, waitress at her hometown pub, and the vocalist and guitarist for her band, First Astronomical Velocity. She lives on her own with her five cats. Her favorite foods are chashu ramen and macarons. Heart-Full of energy. Pure and innocent. Simple-minded. She really believes that there are no bad people in the world. For the sake of love and peace, she runs all throughout Japan with the guidance of love arcana Partinias, who was with her ever since her childhood. Homura-She was originally affiliated with Hebijo Clandestine Girls' Academy but is currently working as the leader of a renegade team, "Homura's Crimson Squad." She is full of emotion and has a straight personality when it comes to her friends. She respects and recognizes strength, even in her enemies. Natsumi-A panicky girl who's also very hasty. Her clumsy behavior often surprises people around her. She gets depressed when she fails, but quickly recovers and shows off her famously bright personality. She loves things that are small and cute, like accessories. Henri-She may look like a beautiful angel, but she has a tough spirit and is immovably stubborn. She hates the Source of Dissonance, which is a name for humans who have left behind regrets. Dragon-A strange girl who acts tomboyish. Her common sense is a little off and her words and actions may come off as arrogant, but she is a girl who holds pure love, fantasy and admiration in her heart. Kaigen-A retired soldier who performed a coup d'etat during the Showa era. After establishing the Immortal Tokyo Empire, she became the Prime Minister and abolished all Western influence. She then tried to preserve her country's traditional patriotism. Another Blood-At the turning point of a certain incident, a mysterious young girl in a red dress began to appear with Kuzaku, the Two-Sword/Two-Gun. She calls Al Azif "mother". Miyuki-A school idol who's gifted in both wits and beauty. She is in the Theater Club, where she shows off her outstanding acting skills. For the purpose of rehearsing, she regularly carries around a prop steel bat. She adores cats above all things but is allergic to them. Mukou-A strange girl who carries around a smartphone with no reception and regularly communicates with "God" on the school rooftop. She has no intention of understanding the feelings of others. Since she is not good at surveying emotional distance, she is usually zoned out. Mitsurugi-A 16-year old schoolgirl who owns an occult site, "Pool of the Underworld". She feels no fear and has an inquisitive spirit. But if she senses something malicious, she has a habit of vomiting. Yoguruma Mugen-A demon who escaped from a medical institution, ASYLUM. She broke out to prevent the Hellhazard. She holds the eye of Yog-Sothoth and can freely control the law of casuality. Amy-A girl who works as a messenger on a giant ship called Gargantia. Her natural curiosity keeps her active and smiling. Angela-The agent in charge of system safety for the electronic world, DEVA. She investigates through cyberspace and has excellent skills in battling with the powered exoskeleton suit, Arhan. Takeya-An innocent 3rd-year student at Megurioka Private High School. She lives her days as the most charismatic member of the School Living Club, where they sleep over at school. She doesn't yet understand that those days are now gone. Akane-A new officer in Unit One of the Public Safety Bureau's Criminal Investigation Division. She graduation from the training facility at the top of her class. She has a strong sense of justice and values humanity and legal order. She holds those beliefs close during her investigations. Nero-By gaining a large bounty in the Sweet Water Galaxy, she became a legendary gunman who was looked up to as a hero amongst outlaws. Her trademark is her large handgun, the Black Hawk, known by everyone. She usually has a simple and optimistic personality. Sakura-She is the head of Momonosekku, a biker gang from Koriyama in the Fukushima prefecture. She loves her wooden sword, Katsuobushi, which she purchased on a school field trip. She is usually serious, but she also has a feminine side. She is usually influenced by fortune-telling. Althea-A half-elf, half-human. Since her blood is tainted, full-blooded elves hate her and her love for humans has been betrayed. Because of that, she now stands in a pool of despair. Spica-An "etwoire" who's a self-proclaimed genius. Since she was raised in a well-known household, her common sense is lacking. She has a gruff personality, but she cares deeply for her friends. Carol-A mysterious girl who has been experimented on but escaped from the research lab and is now seeking refuge. She has numerous shapeshifting weapons within her body. A different weapon comes out whenever her fellow refugee, Scrooge, reaches for it. Sonico (Assist)-A modern-day college student who works as a gravure model, but one day dreams of becoming a rock musician. She is the vocalist and guitarist for the three-piece band, First Astronomical Velocity. Members include the band leader and bassist, Suzu Fujimi, and drummer Fuuri Watanuki. Ira-A strangely charming girl to whom people often open their hearts after one conversation with her. She has lost part of her memory, which may have something to do with the Necromancers that are after her. She has extensive knowledge of 20th-century otaku culture and speaks in outdated slang. Category:Blog posts